Wouldn't Bloom
by steffclef13
Summary: Like Orpheus and Eurydice, nipped in the bud. TheoxFeMC


This is more a reflection than an actual story, as I was listening to this song after finishing Theo's "route" and it seemed to me the song fit his relationship with FeMC in many ways. One could also potentially name FeMC "Aubrey", which I didn't do but yeah, just wanted to point that out.

Disclaimer: "Aubrey" belongs to Bread and P3P belongs to Atlus. I can only wish Theo belonged to me, but oh well.

* * *

><p><strong>Wouldn't Bloom<strong>

_And Aubrey was her name_  
><em>A not so very ordinary girl or name<em>  
><em>But who's to blame?<em>

Just another guest, that's what she was. A distinctly feminine form, brown hair done up in her signature ponytail, and bright eyes, unnaturally red, betraying her equally unnatural connection to the Dark Hour.

The first time they met her expression was deceptively even, a flawless mask - another indication, he would later surmise, of the myriads of Personas lying within the sea of her soul.

He soon came to learn that she wasn't _just_ another guest.

* * *

><p><em>For a love that wouldn't bloom<em>  
><em>For the hearts that never played in tune<em>  
><em>Like a lovely melody that everyone can sing<em>  
><em>Take away the words that rhyme, it doesn't mean a thing<em>

It began as little more than idle curiosity. He was intrigued by the outside world, a world to which he must have belonged once upon a time, though Master Igor would never give away anything more than that - it mattered little to Theodore.

Gradually it became clear that he was fascinated, not by the world outside, but by the world _she_ lived and moved and breathed in - the world that held his.

* * *

><p><em>And Aubrey was her name<em>  
><em>We tripped the light and danced together to the moon<em>  
><em>But where was June?<em>

When did he start to have this strong yearning to see her and be with her? Appetite and thirst were practically foreign concepts to the tenants of the Velvet Room, almost as much as time and space were.

Yet here he was with this deep, deep hunger for her. He imagined it was a ravenous monster, or this dark void which gnawed at him and pained him until the next time he should catch a glimpse of her. When did such a thing begin to grow inside him? How could he have not noticed until it was already there?

* * *

><p><em>No, it never came around<em>  
><em>If it did it never made a sound<em>  
><em>Maybe I was absent or was listening too fast<em>  
><em>Catching all the words but then the meaning going past<em>

Dates became more frequent as his desire to see her strengthened. The station, the shrine, the school—her scent in each place stronger than the last. Until finally, he asked to see her room.

It was the last time they were together.

* * *

><p><em>But God I miss the girl<em>  
><em>And I'd go a thousand times around the world just to be<em>  
><em>Closer to her than to me<em>

Her room was swimming in her presence, in her smell. He reveled and basked and drowned in it. He could tell which part of the room she spent the most time in, could sense her energies pulsating in certain spots, could describe the chemicals combining to produce her particular scent—he could almost see her sitting at her vanity to fuss with her hair, or at her desk poring over a book on mathematics, or collapsing into bed after toiling through Tartarus.

And he could see her standing so close to him in her small box of a room, could hear her telling him that she wanted him too, could feel her soft, smooth skin as his naked hands touched her cheek, could taste her as their lips touched...

* * *

><p><em>And Aubrey was her name<em>  
><em>I never knew her but I loved her just the same<em>  
><em>I loved her name<em>

Oh how he relished those precious few hours, those last moments that they and they alone shared.

"The flow of time is fixed at a certain speed, and yet it seems there are moments when it passes so quickly," he had once told her.

It never passed so quickly for him as then.

* * *

><p><em>Wish that I had found the way<em>  
><em>And the reasons that would make her stay<em>  
><em>I have learned to lead a life apart from all the rest<em>  
><em>If I can't have the one I want, I'll do without the best<em>

"She's gone, Theodore." Margaret's voice was even, almost cold.

He knew her well enough that he could believe she would give her life to keep Nyx from destroying the world—he could practically see her, unnaturally bright red eyes strong and focused as she met her fate, her brown ponytail swaying as she stepped forward to meet the embodiment of destruction—but he didn't want to believe it.

In a deep, dark corner of his mind he wondered if she would still have done it had he chosen to stay with her.

* * *

><p><em>But how I miss the girl<em>  
><em>And I'd go a million times around the world just to say<em>  
><em>She had been mine for a day<em>

"She's gone, Theodore." Margaret's voice was even, almost cold.

"I made a promise, sister." Theodore's voice was even, determined.

"It was a fool's promise."

"Orpheus descending for Eurydice."

She smiled bitterly.

"Looking back will only bring you pain."

"I am simply keeping my promise."

"Very well, then, my dear little brother. It seems you cannot be dissuaded." She sighed and stepped to the side. "May Fortune smile upon you."

"Thank you, sister."

_"No matter how difficult the path may be to tread, I will reach your side, no matter what stands in my way."_

* * *

><p>And that's it! Reviewscritique are welcome.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
